Personality (group)
Personality was a Jetanie-Kuboian six-piece pop group which were formed in 1997, and consisted of Brouniet Durancie, Starline Roberts, Todd Easters, Taylia Forbes, Data Frost and Yen Drudi. The group disbanded in 2004. They had a total of six number-ones on the Karuboia Bubblegum Chart. History 1996 to 1997 - Group formation On 17th and 19th October 1996, Rodrick Miles and Chayn Hostins hosted auditions for a new pop group in Koolia, Jetania and Reichetto, Kuboia respectively. The idea was to create a six-piece pop group, with three Jetanie citizens and three Kuboian citizens, with all of the members having a different artistic style. Hostins said in November that year "It was insanely difficult choosing who to put in the group. Not only were we looking for talent, but we were also looking for variety - putting singers with different genre directions together without mixing genres that would sound messy." In January 1997, the six auditionees chosen were Jetanie citizens Taylia Forbes, Data Frost and Yen Drudi, and Kuboian citizens Brouniet Durancie, Starline Roberts and Todd Easters. Easters was not part of the original lineup, instead somebody called Pip Lockers was chosen over him. However, it was discovered that Lockers had a criminal record, and as such, Lockers was exiled from the group and replaced by Easters. After the members of the group were decided, the six began recording in April that year. 1997 to 2000 - Knock Knock, It's Personality and Dice of Emotions Personality released their first album, Knock Knock, It's Personality, on 27th November, 1998. They released their second album, Dice of Emotions, on 15th October, 1999. 2000 to 2002 In January 2000, Drudi said that the group wanted to begin releasing solo projects, and together, they wanted to do things "which aren't releasing music". During this time period, although they still occasionally released musical material, the group began to target other parts of the business industry. Personality started releasing their own merchandise in 2000, which included pens, watches, school bags and clothing themed after the group. All members of the group presented The Personality Challenge, which lasted three series from 2000 to 2002. The Personality Experience is a video game released in Europe and Japan in mid-2002 for the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2, and features the player(s) singing to songs by Personality. 2002 to 2004 - You Live, You Learn and breakup era On 29th June, 2002, Frost said that the group had been working on their third album, though it did not have a name at the time. He also confirmed a compilation album, titled Split Emotions, which featured solo songs recorded by the group, as well as some unreleased songs they made together. The album was released on 31st July that year. Information about the third album was unknown for a long time, with only a few songs getting released sporadically. According to Roberts in August 2003, their contract with their label, RCA, was going to expire at the end of 2003, and the group were not motivated to renew the contract due to alleged arguments between Durancie and Forbes. She did say, however, confirm the album’s title, which was You Live, You Learn, and confirmed that it would be released for Christmas 2003. The album was released on 30th November, 2003. On 17th January, 2004, the group, together, confirmed that they would be splitting up within the next month, with Drudi saying that "So This Is It" would be a farewell non-album single for the group. After the song was released on 8th February, 2004, Drudi confirmed the next day that the group had officially disbanded. Members * Data Frost - vocals * Taylia Forbes - vocals, songwriting * Yen Drudi - vocals * Brouniet Durancie - rap vocals, songwriting * Starline Roberts - vocals * Todd Easters - vocals, songwriting Other relevant artists * Chayn Hostins - group manager, songwriting * Rodrick Miles - group manager * DJ Kubin - producing, mixing, songwriting, hype vocals Discography :Main article: Personality discography Tours * Knock Knock: The Tour (1997-1998) * World of Personality Tour (1999-2000) * Power of Six Tour (2001-2002) * The Jetanie Rebels Tour (2003) Category:Music Category:Groups Category:1997 Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1997 establishments Category:2004 disestablishments Category:Jetania Category:Kuboia Category:Personality (group)